


More Than Enough Love

by uniseks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniseks/pseuds/uniseks
Summary: He comes up to kiss her lips. Lips so sweet that it would put the best pastries to shame, he thinks.





	More Than Enough Love

Love.

Pure and genuine love is something he hasn’t felt in a few. But the woman in his arms showered him what it was. What heaven felt like when soft hands trailed the scars at his back, what heaven felt like when his larger hands grasps her scarred hips and presses it close against his. Heaven is her and he is willing to die over and over again for it. 

Sylvain’s soft lips placed small kisses on every inch of skin he can on Byleth’s naked body. 

She sighs in content.

He felt her ran her smaller hands into his hair, pulling on it lightly to get his attention. He looks up with a twinkle in his eyes. He takes in her appearance.With her disheveled hair and red cheeks, she was a painting come to life. He comes up to kiss her lips. Lips so sweet that it would put the best pastries to shame, he thinks. 

“Sylvain-” Byleth moans when he begins to circle the small bundle of nerves. She curls her hands, nails digging into the flesh of her palms as he continues to work her yearning. Needy for him. Rendering her completely under such pleasure.

He wanted to worship her. To worship this piece of heaven. 

Her breath hitched and a certain heat built up in her loins.

“S-Sylvain…” she quickly grabs his hand and pulls it up. His body moves up so his face is up to hers. His eyes stared at hers.

“I love you” he whispers. Byleth gave him a small smile, yet she was still breathless. Her heart fluttering, just like his 

“I love you too” 

He gently presses his lips against hers that grew heated. His body pressed against her. He became greedy with the kiss, nipping her bottom lip, tongue forcing into her mouth. His right hand cups her cheek with the free one grabs his cock to line up against her wet opening.

For a moment, he pulls away to catch his breath. She feels the brush of the head against her.

“Put it in, please” she places her soft palms against his heated cheeks “I want you inside of me, my love”

Sylvain shifted his head to give her inner palm a kiss before pushing in. All at once, it felt like a brand new sensation. 

She was warm. Welcoming. Wet, tight and ready for him. He feels the slight twitching of her cunt. 

“Sylvain…” she moans out. Sweat drips from his forehead, orange strands of hair sticking on his cheeks. 

“By” he hisses “Fuck you feel so good”. His head dropped to her chest. His mouth latching onto her left nipple. Lightly nipping the already hard bud, tonguing it lightly and Byleth moans. The pitch in her voice slightly higher. 

“Sylvain please move” she wraps her legs around his hips to push him into her. Sylvain nods and he moves his hips lightly. It was slow at first. No rhythm to it whatsoever. But when Byleth whispered for him to go faster and harder, the pleasure began to build up. 

He moves their bodies to press against the bed’s headboard and there he continues to thrust into her. He anchors their body by grabbing the wooden fixture and his other hand lifts her up effortlessly. The bedposts thumps in beat to his harsh thrusts. 

She says his name over and over again. Almost like a sacred chant. 

And then, they felt it. All at once, like an explosion, they came together. Her cunt twitching around his member as he paints her insides white. She bites the flesh between his shoulder and neck to suppress her loud moans and he grunts into her neck. 

What seemed like minutes, he pulls out. He watches his softening cock slip out of her, watching his seed drip out of her wet and red opening. He catches it with his thumb and pushes it back in 

“Not a drop wasted” he jokes. She chuckles lightly and rests her sweaty forehead on his. Her nose brushes against his and gives him a brief eskimo kiss. 

“I love you so much” her voice gentle and his heart melts into puddle. He hugs her tight against him, not minding the bodily fluids 

“I love you more” 

And their days were full of love and there was more to go around 9 months later.

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like men. i love sylvain fire emblem


End file.
